


And It Has Pockets

by Pawprinter



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bellarke, Clarke pov, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Modern, Modern AU, Romance, Wedding Dress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 04:30:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16010339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pawprinter/pseuds/Pawprinter
Summary: Clarke may or may not have bought a wedding dress based on the sole fact that it was on sale and it had pockets. No, she wasn't getting married. And, no, she wasn't prepared to bump into Bellamy Blake while wearing it.





	And It Has Pockets

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this quick one-shot the other day and just put some of the finishing touches on it. It’s a cute and fluffy fic that was a lot of fun to write.
> 
> Setting: Modern AU, takes place in New York City
> 
> Warning: minor swearing
> 
> Thanks and I hope you enjoy!

“No. Way.” As Clarke stepped out from her bedroom, her roommate’s mouth fell open. Clarke tried to remain as serious as possible as she stared at her bewildered face. It was a difficult task, but she managed to keep a straight face.

“What’s wrong?” Clarke questioned, fake innocence in her voice. She stepped further into the living space, right in the path between Raven and the television. It was taking everything in her to keep from laughing at her confusion.

“Clarke, you’re going to be the death of me.” Raven stood up from the sofa and walked up to her friend, her mouth slightly open and her eyes wide. “I’m so confused. Where did you get a wedding dress!?”

Clarke burst out laughing at that, unable to control her amusement any longer. Raven’s face was absolutely priceless as Clarke stood in the middle of their apartment dressed in a white gown.

She lifted her skirt to demonstrate multiple layers of fabric hidden underneath it. The dress wasn’t anything she ever envisioned herself wearing, especially not to a wedding, but it was a _really_ good deal at the thrift store at the end of the street. They were having their spring blowout, which meant all clothing was 50% off.

_Including the wedding dress._

“It was a really good deal and it looked fun!” Raven stared at Clarke for a long moment, clearly not impressed. “And it has pockets!” Clarke demonstrated by stuffing her hand in one of the pockets in the skirt. That had been a big selling feature at the store, but Raven didn’t look too impressed by that face. Clarke tried again, “It was 50% off!!”

“You don’t have to buy something, just because it’s a good deal!” Raven shook her head, a smile creeping onto her face. She clearly saw the humor in the situation as well. “Clarke, what are you expecting to do in that? Is the plan to walk around the city until a _certain someone notices_ and finally proposes?” Raven let out a burst of laughter at that, but before Clarke could say anything, she added, “I’m kidding.”

Clarke playfully swatted her arm and made her way to the kitchen. She came back into the small living space, a pint of ice cream in one hand and two spoons in the other.

“I thought it would be fun to sit on the couch, watch some movies, and eat ice cream! It’ll be a girls’ night.” Raven snorted.

“And you felt this _dying need_ to buy a whole freaking wedding dress just to sit around and _eat ice cream_?” Clarke passed her one of the spoons and shrugged.

“It was on sale.”

Her argument was weak, she knew. It was mostly because she couldn’t really justify her actions herself. She seen the wedding dress in her size, hanging perfectly on the rack, and she just felt like she wanted to own it. She had a boyfriend of several years, but this wasn’t for him. They weren’t engaged and barely spoke about marriage, other than they both wanted to have it someday, even if it was years away. _It just looked fun_.

“Listen,” Clarke said. “There’s absolutely no reason to why I bought this dress, other than just wanting to spend a few quick hours sitting around eating ice cream in a pretty dress. _With pockets_. And pretending that my life hasn’t fallen to pieces.” Even though she was happy with her friends and boyfriend, to say there was minor drama with her family would be an understatement. Raven watched Clarke pop the lid off the container of ice cream and lift out a large scoop. 

“I’ll eat to that!”

While they weren’t likely friends, Clarke was happy that they were. They both dated the same idiotic boy at the same time a few years ago, without realizing. Clarke and Finn lived in New York City, while Raven lived in Chicago. Clarke figured out she was the other woman when Raven came for Finn’s twenty-second birthday, planning to surprise him. Raven somehow found out where Finn’s group of friends were meeting for his party and decided to show up early. It was safe to say that bowling that night was intense.

That’s when they first met, but it wasn’t all bad. Once they figured out what was going on, they both decided that it wasn’t either of their faults, but completely on Finn. If Clarke had to have a boyfriend cheat on her, she was glad the other person was with Raven. She had a sense of humor and respect and understanding about the whole situation. Instead of taking it out on each other, they became friends.

They moved in together when Raven got accepted to an apprenticeship in NYC a few years ago. They grew close with bonding over Finn and their lack of respect for him, and they had a lot in common.

“You’re making me wish I had a wedding dress to sit around in,” Raven pouted.

Clarke set her spoon down and did a twirl. The dress wasn’t her style by any means, but she couldn’t deny its beauty. It was simple and hung down to her ankles. It was adorned with too many flowers to count, and beads, and glitter. Her favourite part of the dress was how the skirt flew out as she twirled. It was actually the selling feature at the store. That, and it had pockets. _Like she really needed a reason to buy it, but whatever._ Her favoritism towards the skirt – and the pockets – was only seconded by her love for the sleeves of the dress, which were entirely made of lace.

_Okay. It was a freaking beautiful dress._

Plus… _pockets._ How could she say no to a wedding dress with pockets?

“You could wear by veil if you want?” Clarke offered, hoping to appease her wedding dress craving. Raven’s eyes widened and she took off towards Clarke’s bedroom.

“You’re telling me there’s a veil and you’re _not_ wearing it!? If you’re going to pretend to be a bride, at least do it thoroughly.”

“You’re right. What was a thinking? Go big or go home.” She shook her head in amusement and followed Raven, the long train of her skirt trailing behind her. Raven pulled the lace veil out of the bag and examined it. After a second, she turned back to the blonde.

“You’re a nerd, Clarke,” Raven finally said. She reached over and placed the veil on her friend’s head, a look of concentration overcoming her features. Clarke couldn’t help but smirk.

“You’re the one helping me play dress up,” she pointed out. “I’d say you’re pretty nerdy, too.” Raven sent her a mocking glare.

“Watch it, or your maid of honor might just ditch the wedding.” Clarke let out a laugh at that.

“Maid of honor? Who’s getting marrie- oh my gods. Clarke!” The new voice was both horrified and surprised, which was expected. Clarke attempted to spin around to the door of her room, but the clips of the veil held her head in place. She winced as it tugged her hair painfully.

“Ow. Hey, O,” Clarke called, lifting her hand to give her a partial wave. There wasn’t an immediate response from the younger girl.

Octavia was her other roommate and was a student at her university. _She also just so happened to be her boyfriend’s sister._ The two women had a bunch of classes together, so when Octavia was looking for a place to stay, Clarke offered. It was her first time living away from her brother and she was nervous, plus Clarke agreed that having a third person to split rent with wasn’t a bad idea. It was also how she was introduced to Bellamy.

“Surprise! Wedding’s in two minutes.” Raven snickered at that.

“I literally left for two hours. Oh, gods… _Bellamy didn’t, did he_?” Octavia stepped further into the room, her purse being thrown onto Clarke’s bed. It bounced to a stop before she spoke again. “Raven, _what did you do_?”

“Right, because every bad idea is mine,” her voice was dry and sarcastic. “This was all Clarke. And maybe your brother was involved.” She sent the youngest Blake a wink. Just as Octavia was going to respond, Clarke cried out in protest.

“ _No!_ No. Bellamy had nothing to do with this,” she assured Octavia. Clarke had to stifle the laugh that was bubbling out of her from seeing the younger girl so horrified.

“You’re kidding, right? This is just a joke?” Octavia groaned as she wandered over to the bed.

“You’re making me think that you wouldn’t want me as your sister-in-law,” Clarke joked. Octavia threw a pillow at her friend and flopped backwards into the bed.

“Shut up,” she complained. “You just scared me half to death. You know that, right? You wearing a wedding dress while dating my brother is absolutely terrifying.”

“My point still stands,” Clarke teased. She was just kidding, but she enjoyed poking fun at Octavia. She knew that Octavia would’ve reacted this way if she seen her in the dress. Her and Bellamy were always close, and if she seen Clarke getting married without even knowing about their engagement, she would’ve probably spontaneously combusted.

“This is why we can’t have nice things!” Octavia complained. “The next thing I know, you’ll _actually_ be getting married to my brother or something.” Raven’s hands slowed as she fastened the clips in Clarke’s hair.

“Now, that’s even more terrifying than Clarke playing dress up as a bride.” Clarke batted her hands away and narrowed her eyes jokingly at both of her roommates. Raven giggled and poked her in the ribs. “Kidding. You’d make such cute babies.” Octavia made a fake chocking sound from the bed.

“Gods, Raven, I _don’t_ want to think about anything my brother does with my best friend.” Clarke tossed the pillow back at her friend, who easily batted it out of the air.

“I don’t think you’ll have to worry about me marrying Bellamy any time soon,” she pointed out. “No weddings yet. _Or children.”_ Raven snickered at that.

Raven looped her arm through Clarke’s and began to pull her towards the kitchen. “Are you hungry? We should get some food.” Clarke snorted, but followed her friend anyways.

“I’m wearing a wedding dress.” Raven shrugged, like that fact wasn’t a relevant argument. “Let’s just order-”

Clarke’s voice drifted off as soon as she caught sight of Bellamy standing at her front door. His one hand was buried into his pocket and the other held his phone. He glanced up from whatever he was reading and locked eyes with Clarke. She felt her heart skip a beat.

“Bellamy!” she stammered. His lips parted as he took in the sight of her. A bright smile lit up his face, one that reached his eyes and crinkled his nose. It was infectious, making Clarke light up just the same.

“You’re. _Wow_. You’re beautiful,” he stammered. He quirked his head to the side, a silly expression coming over his face. “Don’t tell me I forgot that I proposed to you. Is our wedding today?” Clarke snorted.

“No, she just decided to get dressed up in a wedding dress for the fun of it.” Raven stifled a laugh at that. “Never thought I’d say those words and be _completely serious_ about it.” She patted Clarke’s arm and began walking away. “You two love birds have fun.” She turned the corner, leaving the two of them alone. He glanced at her dress again, a strange expression on his face.

“ _Clarke_. Hi.” He cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck. His cheeks were slightly flushed and his eyes wide. Clarke hadn’t ever seen him like that before. “I was going to say, I’m pretty sure I’d remember asking you to marry me,” he pointed out. He stopped fidgeting and walked up to Clarke. He leaned down, pressing a soft kiss to her lips. His froze against her after a brief second and pulled away slightly. “Isn’t it bad luck for the groom to kiss the bride before the wedding?”

“Maybe if we were actually bride and groom, but, considering I bought this dress for twenty dollars and I don’t have a ring on my finger, I’d say we’re safe.” She pulled back from the kiss and sent him a teasing smile. “My, Bellamy, if I didn’t know any better, I’d say that you are _flustered._ ” He sent her a goofy grin.

“Trust me, if you could see yourself right now, you’d be flustered, too.” He paused. “Wait. That didn’t make sense. Hold on, let me-” Clarke laughed at his struggle to find words and captured his mouth with another brief kiss. He pulled away, a cheesy smile on his face. “Hm. Never thought I’d be kissing the gorgeous Clarke Griffin in a wedding gown when it wasn’t our wedding. _How scandalous_.”

“Living life on the edge,” she agreed jokingly. “Come on. Raven said she was hungry.”

“ _Finally.”_ She popped back around the corner. “I wanna see how many people stare at Clarke’s dress. Let’s go!”

As Clarke left the house, Bellamy couldn’t help but stare at her for a long moment. Seeing her in a wedding dress, even if it the only reason she was wearing it was because it was on sale, sent a shock through him.

He wanted to see her in a wedding gown again.

_He wanted to marry her._

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, it was just quickly written and full of fluff. I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> I always loved the idea of Octavia, Raven and Clarke being close and sharing an apartment in modern AUs. I’ll always wish they were closer on the show since I love them individually so much!
> 
> Thanks for reading! If you’re looking for other fanfics for The 100 (and mostly Bellarke), I have just under 30 others posted! You can find these to read through my profile. Currently, I’m publishing “Simple Pleasures,” which is Bellarke in The Hunger Games. If you enjoy angst, mutual pining, enemies to friends to lovers, and (relatively) long (ish) fanfics, I think you’d enjoy this fic. It’s something I’ve been working on for months and I’m super excited to share it!
> 
> A huge shout out to Aletheia Cosplay for inspiring this fic. She recently bought a wedding dress for fun, which sparked this fic. Please note: I asked and received her permission to use her situation as inspiration before I started writing. She’s a great cosplayer so go check her out!
> 
> Paw  
> [Find me on Tumblr!](https://pawprinterfanfic.tumblr.com/)


End file.
